


Not Much of a Plan

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: How, exactly, are you supposed to tell your friend with benefits that you're into being more than that? Skye's suggestion seems outlandish, but at this point, Leo will try anything, so long as it works. And so long as he can get it right...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for the TFLN Prompt "I sexted him a gif from titanic and it worked"

Someone in the hallway outside his dorm door swore, and Fitz twitched in guilty response, dropping his phone to his desk, camera side down. There was no way anyone outside the walls of this room knew what he was up to – unless the university had installed cameras, and he was confident they hadn’t – so there was no way he should feel guilty. At least, not yet.

Under his fingers, his phone chimed, a message from Grant Ward, his across the hall neighbour.

And the guy who he, occasionally, ended up in the lap of, being kissed breathless.

Your average university dorm neighbour.

Fitz picked the phone up again, swiping the camera closed, ignoring the thrill of guilt that trilled through his system when he saw it open.

**[** _you writing me a novel over there Fitz?_ **]**

Fitz frowned, deleting the message he’d been typing, having intended to add the picture he’d been about to take. He didn’t know why he’d even bothered listening to Skye’s advice. Sure, sometimes it worked out. For instance, the time that she’d told him to find his courage and just  _ask Ward out_. Now, though? Her advice was bordering on ridiculous.

It had been almost two months of sort-of dates, and prolonged make-out sessions that always stopped before they went too far. Despite that, Fitz always got the vibe that Ward wouldn’t have minded if things  _did_ go too far.

Maybe the other was trying to be respectful of Fitz’s space.

Maybe the other should try being respectful of Fitz’s unattended libido.

**[** _sorry, randomly hit a key when I was swiping out of the thread_ **]** , he typed back, hitting send. Within seconds, Ward was typing again.

**[** _gotcha. so, busy tonite or?_ **]**

Fitz frowned, again. At this rate, he was going to end up getting wrinkles.

In the back of his mind, he could hear Skye’s voice. ’ _Just snap him a couple sexy pics, send them along. Get him hot and bothered for you, talk him up, and BAM, he’ll be breaking down your door to get a piece of that_.’

**[** _nope, totally free tonight_ **]** , he sent back.

**[** _want to do something?_ **]**

Fitz swallowed, glancing at his dorm door. He couldn’t shake the guilty feeling that Ward – or anyone on the other side of the door – knew what he was contemplating. What if his ‘sexy pic’ ended up being sent to the wrong person? What if, somehow, because he was connected to the university’s wifi on his phone, that picture got out to the entire student body?

These were all wildly outlandish concerns.

**[** _it’s almost eleven_ **]**

**[** _I know._ **]**

**[** _oh._ **]**

Fitz closed the message and opened the camera again, catching his own vaguely terrified looking face in its reflection.

Well.

That wouldn’t do.

He took a second, turning back and forth in his computer chair until he was decided on which angle the light made him look the most appealing. Then he leaned back, readjusted the tie he’d already loosened and button-up he’d already opened at the neck, lowered his eyelids, quirked an eyebrow, and took the picture.

Then he jumped back into his message app before he had the chance to look at the picture, not sure he was ready to confront the image of what he looked like when he was trying to be a sexpot.

While he’d been playing photographer, Ward had messaged him twice.

**[** _I’m not after you like that, I just wondered if you wanted company_ **]**

and then

**[** _I do actually enjoy your company, even when we aren’t playing tonsil hockey_ **]**

Fitz blew out a breath. Of course, he only wanted to hang out. And after Fitz had psyched himself up and taken that picture.

**[** _we could hang out_ **]** , he sent back, at the same time as a third message from Ward came in.

**[** _not that I don’t enjoy when we do that, too_ **]**

Ward was making this  _very difficult_.

Typing furiously, he replied,  **[** _you’ve got me thinking about THAT now_ **]**.

Ward’s response was a smirking emoticon. That looked so out of place in a conversation where they only really resorted to those as jokes, but it definitely made Fitz think, while Ward typed another message.

**[** _unintended but totally fine side effect_ **]**

There.

That was his opening.

Fitz’s thumbs moved quickly, opening up his photos and tapping the one he’d taken a second before, so fast he still didn’t see it, sending it along to Ward.

Then he tossed the phone at his bed, and stood up, pacing the length of his dorm.

“What the hell, why did I do that?” he asked himself, out loud.

His phone chimed, but he ignored it, pacing, mind moving a mile a minute. If Ward was taken aback by what he’d done, what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to play it off?

His phone chimed a second time, bringing him to a halt, piquing his curiosity enough to go over and pick it up.

The first message said,  **[** _I think someone might catch us if we did THAT EXACTLY_ **]**.

The second,  **[** _but if that’s you saying you’re up for that kind of thing, uh, I’m coming right over_ **]**

Fitz frowned, scrolling up the conversation to the picture he’d sent. What the hell was Ward going on about?

He understood the second he saw it.

The last picture he’d saved to his phone, before the 'sexy pic’, had been something he’d sent to Skye while they’d been playing a game of 'Name That Movie’ using gifs found on the internet, while he was stuck at the bus stop, and she was  _supposed to be_ paying attention in class.

The last picture he’d saved to his phone, before the 'sexy pic’, was a gif of the car sex scene in Titanic. Specifically the shot of the hand sliding down the fogged up glass.

It took a second for Fitz to understand what he’d done, but it took at least ten for him to process what Ward had said in reply.

**[** _I meant to send you something else_ **]** , he typed, quickly, before taking care to properly send the selfie he’d taken. Upon proper inspection, he was surprised to find he didn’t hate it. It actually… looked pretty sexy.

**[** _okay now I’m definitely coming over. You better not be screwing with me Fitz_ **]**

A few seconds passed, then another message came through to his phone.

**[** _or ya know you better be screwing with me_ **]**

In the hallway, there was the sound of a door opening, and then closing. Fitz heard the jingle of keys and the thump of a lock sliding home, and then there was a knock on his door.

Fitz was going to have to let Skye know he hadn’t needed her advice to get the attention of Ward’s libido, just a gif from Titanic.

But, right now, he needed to open that damn door, and reap the rewards of his hard work.

 


End file.
